role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
TKT Varan
TKT Varan (also known as simply just "Varan") is a Varan, a character from the Toho Kingdom Toons and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TKT Varan is similar to TKT Little Godzilla, in beings that he is friendly and naive, but he is more down to earth and points out things that most people don't notice. He likes to play video games, singing, playing with his friends and cheese. He dislikes saying his thoughts out loud, as he puts it. History Backstory TKT Varan was born near Kitami in Hokkaido. When he became too large and too heavy for the local schools to accommodate, he and his family moved to Monster Island. A posh school in Connecticut did have enough acreage to accommodate the boy, but due to the fact that his maximum airspeed is Mach 1.5, it would have taken a while to make the entire trip. Fortunately, Montgomery Scott's transporter solved this minor issue. When he is at home on Monster Island, he tends to hang out with his buddy Little Godzilla at the playground. A straight shooting kind of a guy, TKT Varan tends to get his friend out of numerous pickles (for example, the "prodigious potion" incident and that one time that TKT Little Godzilla clicked on one of those "You're a Winner!" banner advertisements). While TKT Little Godzilla brushed with fame on YouTube back in '07, TKT Varan broke into the amateur political punditry game on the 24-hour T.K.-MBC News Channel. To make some extra spending capital, TKT Varan holds down a management position at Beast Buy. There's not much to say here except that his video game records are posted in the break room. Debut: Little Godzilla's Random Day TKT Varan made his first appearance where he along with TKT Giant Condor met up with TKT Kiryu and talked to him. TKT Kiryu and TKT Varan spoke to each other for a bit, but then TKT Kiryu fell asleep on him, so TKT Varan had to wake him up by snapping his fingers. After several minutes of finger snapping, TKT Giant Condor then yelled out something about the Oxyegen Destroyer, which woke up TKT Kiryu. TKT Kiryu then talked about where his grandson might be at, and then went off. Then TKT Little Godzilla appeared to TKT Varan and the two began to speak with each other. TKT Little Godzilla talked about TKT Kiryu, which TKT Varan brought up that he was nice, but kind of weird; and also questioned why his finger snapping didn't work when it usually did. TKT Varan snapped his fingers at a certain area, only then to unintentionally summon TKT Skeleturtle. TKT Skeleturtle looked around and noticed that he wasn't on Infant Island like he hoped. TKT Skeleturtle then greeted TKT Varan and TKT Little Godzilla, but those two ignored him. TKT Skeleturtle then started playing a song on his guitar (specifically it was "Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell) for a while, up until TKT King Ghidorah flew in and knocked TKT Skeleturtle over, abruptly ending his performance. TKT Skeleturtle then faded away mysteriously afterwards. TKT Rodan then flew in and asked TKT Varan and TKT Little Godzilla on what they were doing, to which TKT Varan said they were up to nothing. Abilities * Flight: TKT Varan is capable of flying by using his gliding arms. * Giving Advice: TKT Varan can give out great advice...no really! Trivia * Some people claim that TKT Varan dislikes being called a "triphibian"; however, he has been quoted as saying: "I don't know how it can be an insult if it's neither offensive nor misleading... " * TKT Varan was originally going to make a brief appearance in "Bad Graffiti" and "Sexy Grandpa II: TKT Kiryu vs. Average King Joe", but he was cut out from both RPs. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Varan Category:Children Category:True Neutral Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Lawful Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character